In its first 5 year cycle, the Dartmouth /Boston University (BU) AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) had effects far exceeding those defined in the Program Plan: 11 trainees participated in degree programs (3 doctoral and 3 MPH), 11 in short term training and 320 in conferences in Tanzania. All trainees returned to Tanzania or are committed to return at the end of their training. Collectively, these programs enhanced the development of AIDS and tuberculosis (TB) research capacity at the Muhimbili University College of Health Sciences (MUCHS), and influenced AIDS and TB policies in Tanzania. The Program not only fostered the interests of Dartmouth faculty in AIDS research in Tanzania, but led to a formal Memorandum of Understanding between Dartmouth and MUCHS for long term support of AIDS and TB research in Tanzania. In the proposed 5 year renewal the participating institutions will increase the scope and depth of their AIDS research collaborations based on lessons learned in the initial cycle and a needs assessment conducted with officials at MUCHS, Ministry of Health programs (AIDS, TB), and key international agencies and foundations; expanded partnerships are also planned with each of these entities and with other AITRPs in Tanzania and Uganda. The renewal will focus further on the critical research priority of HIV-associated tuberculosis (including innovative diagnostics, immune response, clinical trials and implementation science) and mucosal immunology of HIV. In addition, areas of concentration will be expanded to include vaccine research in HIV, pediatric HIV, and breast milk transmission of HIV. A new East Africa Consortium on HIV and TB will be established in partnership with the Case-Uganda AITRP and other AITRPs in Tanzania. The year 6-10 program will provide PhD degrees to 2 trainees, MPH degrees to 7, post doctoral training to 2, short term training abroad or in Tanzania to 22, and advanced research support in Tanzania to 6 trainees. In addition two AITRP-sponsored training conferences will be held in Dar es Salaam each year and will provide training to 250-500 additional researchers and health care professionals. The ultimate goal of the resultant training and the associated research is reduction in morbidity and mortality due to HIV and tuberculosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]